


Swaggerfitz Oneshots!!

by antique_way164



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Switz, swaggerfitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antique_way164/pseuds/antique_way164
Summary: my first oneshot book :) i will try to update regularly! i don't do smut (yet), so there will be a lot of fluff lol





	Swaggerfitz Oneshots!!

***

Swagger fluttered his eyes open groggily, groaning as he was welcomed by blinding light.

He squinted against it as he propped himself up on his side, glancing over to the clock by his bedside, the time reading 10:54.

Eric's eyes widened. He was supposed to be at the misfit's house to record the podcast over an hour ago!

As the shorter man tossed open the covers to scramble to get ready, he was stopped by a firm, sudden arm around his waist.

"Where are you going?" A mumble sounded behind him. Swagger rolled his eyes, glancing over at Fitz. The taller man had his head buried into the shorter's back, both his arms locked around Eric's waist. "Let go, Cam! We're late for the podcast!" Cam shrugged, keeping his eyes closed.

"So?" Irritation riddled Eric as he sighed.

"How are we going to explain ourselves when we show up after noon? We've already used every excuse in the book." Fitz rolled his eyes, gripping on tighter to Swagger.

"I don't care. You're staying here." The shorter man tried his best to keep the red from coming to his cheeks as Cam squeezed him tighter. He knew there was no point in fighting, but he could at least try.

"Can I at least text Ryan and tell him that you're keeping me hostage?" Fitz laughed softly, nuzzling the boys' hair as he kissed the back of his neck gently.

"No way. Forget about them today, you're mine." Eric reddened deeper as the other male planted the gesture on his neck, not able to keep the small smile off his face.

"You're such a cunt."

"You love this." Cam mumbled against Eric's neck, sending shivers down the other's spine. Swagger sighed in defeat as he lay back down, turning towards Cam as he placed his arms around the other. Fitz grinned as the other gave in, giving more kisses along the other's now fully exposed neck.

Eric sighed softly, letting Cam have his fun before he felt the other pull away and peck him on the lips lovingly. They both gazed into each other's eyes in comfortable silence, occasionally admiring words passing softly between the two, Swagger running his fingers through the other's blonde hair soothingly.

Cam then buried his face into Eric's chest as he hummed contently.

"I love you." Swagger whispered softly, closing his eyes. Fitz smiled, happiness swelling in his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
